Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, videos, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, televisions, and digital video recorders, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As the volume of data stored in these electronic devices increases, hard disk drives (HDD) must have more data tracks and higher data frequencies must be accommodated. The closer the data tracks get to each other, the more crosstalk is possible as the magnetic recording can couple between tracks. In order to address the close proximity of the tracks, servo systems have been optimized to limit the variance of the head from track center.
The precision of writing the data track on the center of the intended track location can dramatically impact the ability to read the information back with minimum interference from the adjacent tracks. Previously written user data can also impact the ability to cleanly write an updated user data pattern on a selected track. All of these issues are magnified as the number of data tracks dramatically increases.